movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fisher-Price Dumbo and Simba Movie (Transcripts)
The Fisher-Price Dumbo and Simba Movie is a Theatriacal Movie release in April 18, 2018. =TRANSCRIPTS= * [Movie starts with 2018 Disney underneath the entrance of the Sleeping Beauty's castle and Aniplex of American logos] * [the titles read 'Disney Presents, and ''A Aniplex of American Production'' as Kirigaya "Kirito" Kazuto continued riding his bicycle to the hospital with Mickey Mouse but fearing for Yuuki Asuna's safety, he peddled faster and eventually arrived at the parking lot. But someone appeared and lacerated Kirito's right arm''] *MICKEY MOUSE: [noticed Kirito's right arm] Who did this to you? * [They turned around to identify the bully named Sugou Nobuyuki who was furious that Kirito not only thwarted his plans, holding his knife] *SUGOU NOBUYUKI: You're late, Kirito. I've been out here so long. [He noticed Mickey] and who is that mouse? I really hate that mouse! You did a brutal thing, Kirito. I still feel the pain, *KIRITO: [stands up to Sugou] You are done. You have to accept justice. You're just a bully! *SUGOU NOBUYUKI: [furiously] How dare you? When I complete this study. I'll be a real king... The god in the world. [calmly] On second thought... [yells in breakdown of anger] I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, KIRITO! *MICKEY MOUSE: [tackled Sugou] Stop! Just stop! *SUGOU NOBUYUKI: [yelling in anger and knocking Mickey out of his way] STAY OUT OF THIS! YOU FILTHY RODENT! [He tried to attacked Kirito] COME ON, GET UP. I SAID GET UP! YOU THINK A PIECE OF TRASHES LIKE YOU AND YOUR MOUSE FRIEND CAN GET IN MY WAY? YOU LITTLE BOY...YOU'RE A PIECE OF SCUM! YOU DON"T HAVE ANY REAL POWER! AS SOON AS ASUNA AND 300 PLAYERS BELONGS TO ME!...[Yelling in rage] DIE, YOU SCUM! *MICKEY MOUSE: [charged at Sugou for hurting Kirito as he gets angry and tackled Sugou] S.A.O players were not something you use just to both liar and bully everybody around! I will take you down! [knocking Sugou in the eye, He turns to Kirito] Let's finish him off! Kirito, *SUGOU NOBUYUKI: [gasps as Kirito snatched his knife] I can explain, Kirito!? *KIRITO: [Stands up against Sugou] It's very poor. It's light and has no attack range. But the greedy thief like you who lied to Asuna's father to married Asuna. But it's enough to kill you. you liar! [He placed the knife around Sugou's neck as Sugou screamed in pain as he passed out] * [Policemen came to arrested Sugou for killing Kirito and throwed Sugou into the jail] * [An small figure sneaked into the jail to freed Sugou] *SUGOU NOBUYUKI: [noticed the small figure] Who are you? *BERTRAM: [introduced himself] My name's Bertram! and I want you to be my parnter to getting revenge on Mickey Mouse! *SUGOU NOBUYUKI: [gleefully] I like the sound of that! * [''Sugou's eyes growing greedy grin as the black screen fades into the Opening titles reads ''THE FISHER-PRICE DUMBO AND SIMBA MOVIE'', The camera zooms to grassy hills, which reveals the city where Fisher-Price's famous Little People roams throught called Town of Little People. Dumbo the Elephant and Simba the Lion were the two amazing animals who loves their favorite young princess named Snow White''] *DUMBO: [grins] What is today? *SIMBA: [holds the calendar] Today is Thanksgiving! *DUMBO: No, silly! [changing the calendar] It's more than Thanksgiving. Cause. It was the most grand opening ceremony of Movie Barn Theater. *SIMBA: Oh, That's right! [Cloud memory flows on Simba's head as image of Mickey opening the Movie Barn Theater with selling hot dogs and cold sodas] Mickey Mouse will announced about our favorite Snow White in this anime episodes generations. * [At the house. An German Shepherd named Charlie B Barkin enjoyed the TV where Little People watches Mickey announcing the someplace new. He sees Dumbo and Simba barged in!] *DUMBO & SIMBA: [happily congrats Charlie] Happy Congratulation Day! *CHARLIE B. BARKIN: [angrily shouts at Dumbo and Simba] How many times do I have told you two! It's NOT CONGRATULATION DAY! And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering wild horses I've met. and I don't care about the time this last day of school, you know, The world's biggest pine cone ever! NOW GET LOST! SCRUM! [yells in their faces angrily] LEAVE, NOW! NOW, NOW, NOW! LEAVE, NOW! * [Dumbo and Simba flee from Charlie] *DUMBO: [noticed about Charlie's grumpy mood] Man, Charlie was also jerk! *SIMBA: [checks the clock] Yeah! and we're going to be late! *DUMBO: [singing] ''From the day to the night! We must go to the grand opening!'' *SIMBA: [singing] ''If we want to know about our anime show!'' *BOTH: [singing] ''This is our moments to be waiting for today! It's the Grand Opening of Movie Barn Theater.'' *LITTLE PEOPLE: [join in singing] ''It's the Grand Opening of Movie Barn Theater, We will welcoming you for been waiting for!'' *DUMBO: [spoken] Good Morning, Princess Aurora. *SIMBA: [spoken] Belle, Cinderella, How is the books?. *AURORA: [singing while wearing blue dress] ''The Grand Opening of Movie Barn Theater is the best way.'' *BELLE: [singing] ''Look at the page where Mickey building this theater.'' *CINDERELLA: [singing] ''Comedies to make Little People laugh and Dramas will make Little People crying like a crybaby.'' *LITTLE PEOPLE: [singing] ''This is why we're must go to the Grand Opening of Movie Barn Theater that is also very darn important.'' *KIRITO: [singing] ''We would like to know what is Grand Opening of Movie Barn Theater?'' *ASUNA: [singing] ''Just like our Yui told us about this very important or unimportant! It's very so simple!'' [happily wink] *EDDIE: [announcing] Eddie the Video Reporter here to the live on this TV, Mickey Mouse is opening the place called the Movie Barn Theater! [Little People clapped and cheered happily] But first! Tell me, Mickey. What year since ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' first made? *MICKEY MOUSE: [To Eddie] The year is from 1937 to 1993. *BILL & TED: [Riffing like a guitar] Excellent references *LITTLE PEOPLE: [singing] ''This is why we're must listen to Mickey's announcement at the Grand Opening.'' *AURORA, BELLE & CINDERELLA: [singing] ''Grand Opening...'' *KIRITO & ASUNA: [singing] ''Grand Opening...'' *EDDIE: [singing] ''Grand Opening...'' *MICKEY MOUSE: [singing] ''Grand Opening...'' *ALL: [singing] ''Grand Opening, however, of this Movie...Barn...Theater!!!!!!!'' * [Little People finished their songs as Sugou in his King Oberon form and Bertram were watching Mickey with the Little People, Sugou was furious that Mickey defeats him] *SUGOU NOBUYUKI: How am I supposed to get rid of that little mere mouse [He thinking how to get rid of Mickey] there's bunch of cabinet...from A to Y. *BERTRAM: [pointed at cabinet with letter "Z"] Perhaps, the Z is letter after Y. *SUGOU NOBUYUKI: [searches through cabinet and grabs Plan Z] You're right! Bertram. [Looks at Plan Z with pictures of solar eclipse] This Plan Z cannot possibly fail! [goes outside] Once we're going to steal the Diamond of Destiny, to makes Peorth framed Mickey and we must retrived the hot dog formula. when Little People will eat the place called Solar Eclipse Café as we shall have our revenge & we will rule the wor...! [Dumbo and Simba rushed passed Sugou and Bertram who starts to spinning] Why you two idiots, WATCH WHERE YOU GOING! you morons! * [Later, Mickey is at the stand in front of Movie Barn Theater. The Little People is still gathered there, seated] *MICKEY MOUSE: Welcome. Welcome, everyone, to the grand opening of Movie Barn Theater! [Little People applauds] *KIRITO: This is it, Yui. Mickey is now announced about Snow White. *ASUNA: [smiles] Yes, Yui. Someday, you will meets her! Okay! *YUI: [grins] Yes! *MICKEY MOUSE: [clear his throat!] Well, once there was a princess named Snow White as she fell in love with the Prince was charming. *DUMBO: [Thinking] He's right. *MICKEY MOUSE: This is how Snow White mets the animals were now two or seven! *SIMBA: [Thinking] That's us. *MICKEY MOUSE: But, first! We all welcome our new manager...Puppy from Laugh 'N' Learn! *DUMBO & SIMBA: [applauds wildly] YEAH HOO! [They high fives happily] AWESOME! *MICKEY MOUSE: [Groans] What are you two talking about? *DUMBO: As we know that me and Simba were becoming an stars of this film [their eyes turn into an golden movie stars] *SIMBA: [grinning] Yes, I am agreed with Dumbo! *MICKEY MOUSE: [facepalms] No! boys, This isn't about you two! This is about Snow White like you guys loved her so much? You see, She runs into the deep forest as the twisted branches snagged her yellow dress! *DUMBO & SIMBA: [worrily] Why? *MICKEY MOUSE: [sigh] Because, You two don't wanna end up like Sugou Nobuyuki once before! * [Little People gasped in shocked] *MICKEY MOUSE: [turns to Little People] He is already defeated! [Little People sigh in relief as Mickey turn face to Dumbo and Simba] Two things! boys, If you two want to be an stars like ''''Wish upon A Star!', and No more interrupted. Okay! * [Dumbo and Simba sighs sadly as they walks away] * [Later above the heavenly sky, Sugou and Bertram traviling up into the sky as they stops in front of Yggdrasil] *SUGOU NOBUYUKI: You see Bertram! This is where we're going to steal the Diamond of Destiny [He writes the fake note of Mickey that said "I Stoled your Diamond of Destiny, signed: Mickey Mouse!"] Yggdrasil is a heavenly place filled with goddesses were guarded the biggest jewel! * [Peorth The Goddess Queen is sitting in her white heavenly seat of the Yggdrasil's computer! Belldandy The Goddess Princess enters the computer room where Peorth was sits!] *BELLDANDY: [to Peorth, politely] May I sees the Diamond of Destiny! *PEORTH: [stares] Belldandy, I'll show you to the most prophecy room [Belldandy followed her throughs the hallway, leading them to the prophecy room, which revealed the Diamond of Destiny guarded by crystal clear glass which underneath the stone table carved of Legendary Water Elephant and Electric Lion retrived the Diamond of Destiny to saved the Little People from the eclipse disaster!] This, Belldandy. is the Diamond of Destiny! It has a beautiful leg...! [She noticed the Diamond of Destiny is missing as She sees the fake note of Mickey Mouse, snarling] This mouse is going to pay! *SUGOU NOBUYUKI: [droved the green vehicles 2-Seats Garage Car with flat trailer carries the Diamond of Destiny, cackling] Once our revenge will been complete. We must sell this biggest jewel to someone at the O.P. Taylor that look like Nolan Sorrento! *BERTRAM: [gleefully] Exactly. I heard that owner of the O.P. Taylor was an tall huge devil [He and Bertram droved passed the place called Kentucky Fried Pteranodon (parody version of Kentucky Fried Chicken), which we get a view of inside, The bar is filled with Little People eating fried pteranodon, Bill the Purple Hippopotamus and Ted the Pink Flamingo at the meal bar!] *BILL: Waiter Dude! Fried Turkeys special over here! [Bar waiter sleds the two dishes of fried turkey special towards Bill and Ted] Excellent! *TED: Here, here! Excellent time traveling [He and Bill eating the fried turkeys, At the another bar as we sees Dumbo and Simba sitting front of bar. eating fried pteranodons and velociraptor fries for dinner] *DUMBO: [to Simba] We don't know who or what is Sugou Nobuyuki. *SIMBA: [to Dumbo] I have explain that Sugou is an worst person who takes over S.A.O. game filled with fairies nor ghosts, [In flashback] Sugou hates Kirito for rescuing Asuna. *DUMBO: [offscreen through the flashback] Why would he doing that about kidnapping 300 players?! *SIMBA [offscreen through the flashback] Because, He is an greedy man who becoming The Fairy King, Not to mention, He is becoming his avatar final form is now Alberich who used the power of the eclipse to controlled or brainwashing Little People! *DUMBO [flashback is end] Sugou is more like both Ronno the bad deer and Gaston the no-good hunter! *SIMBA: [chuckles] correction! *[The next morning, At Movie Barn Theater, Mickey placed Puppy as the Movie Barn Theater manager. Then he pulls up a telescope to him] *MICKEY MOUSE: Just remember, Puppy. As new manager, you'd gotta keep a sharp eye out for paying customers. [Looks through the telescope, Peorth comes into Movie Barn Theater] Welcome to Movie Barn Theater, Peorth. You here to see the Movie? *PEORTH: [furiously] NAY! I'M ON TO YOU, MICKEY! YOU HAVE STOLEN THE DIAMOND OF DESTINY, YOU CANNOT DENY! [calmly] Not to mention. I used VHS to taped the scene of the crime, [She puts the VHS tape into the VCR played as the Flat TV makes VHS starts to mysterious tall figure with Mouse ears band stoled the Diamond of Destiny as the VHS finished] Relinquish the Diamond of Destiny to me at once! *THE PHONE: [Sugou begins impersonating Mickey Mouse's voice] Hyah! this is Mickey Mouse. Leave a message. *JOHN TAYLOR: [He impersonates another voice] Hi, Mickey Mouse. This is John Taylor, the guy you sold Diamond of Destiny to. Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks again for selling me the jewel. The Diamond of Destiny. [Mickey tries to stop the machine by breaking it but it continues to play] sold it to a guy in O.P. Taylor, and just wanted to say thanks again for selling me the Diamond of Destiny. [Mickey rips the phone from the cord, but the phone still works for a brief moment] Which is now in O.P. Taylor. Goodbye. *MICKEY MOUSE: Heh, heh... Do not you just hate wrong number? *PEORTH: THE DIAMOND OF DESTINY IS IN THE DANGEROUS O.P. TAYLOR?! [screams] * [Outside, we see that Sugou is behind it, holding the phone] *BERTRAM: [laughs] You nailed that voice, Sugou! *PEORTH: [Continues screaming] Give the biggest jewel to me or else! [Thorny vines and roses raised up aside her] *BELLDANDY: [appoarched] Peorth, stop it! Can't you get through one day without executing someone? *PEORTH: [gets angry] Stay out of this, Belldandy! * [Dumbo and Simba returns to Movie Barn Theater to confronts Peorth] *DUMBO: [stares angrily to Peorth] You shouldn't be so cranky to Belldandy who also do respect! *SIMBA: [pointed at Peorth] and there is no way to treated her like a child! *PEORTH: [glared at them!] Are you calling me a liar! But, the mouse shall remain an cactus where he now stands! *MICKEY MOUSE: Just show some respe...! [Peorth transformed Mickey into an Mickey look-A-like cactus with her power of rose petals] *PUPPY: Who ordering the plant? [gasps] Mickey! Oh, no, this is bad! *BELLDANDY: [to Dumbo and Simba] Listen, you guys, the road to O.P. Taylor is really dangerous. There's rocs, serpents, and dinosaurs everywhere! And what's worse, there's a giant Devil [she imitates the Devil roaming] who guards the outskirts of O.P. Taylor and preys on innocent toys. If you two retrives the Diamond of Destiny, You are the chosen ones! Use the elements, Dumbo! You are the Water Elephant, and Simba! You are the Electric Lion! I believe in you guys. *DUMBO: [Now to Mickey] Do not worry, Mickey. Simba and I are gonna get that Diamond of Destiny back and save you, Peorth and the Little People from eclipse reign. You'd got nothing to worry about. Your life is in our hands. Simba let's go get that Diamond of Destiny! *SIMBA: [puffed his chest] Right! *[They runs into a secret room under the Movie Barn Theater, and run into happy-looking toy steam blue-green locomotive] *DUMBO: [introduced to the locomotive] Simba. This is Casey Junior. Mickey uses him for Circle of Life reasons. Lemme show you some of his buttons and dials. His smokestack has yellow button with big letter "D" on it, Steam whistle switich, Wheels were where the sounds and even sing-along mode on it. *SIMBA: Wow! [They hops in Casey Junior's roofless cab filled with red hays] *DUMBO: Casey Junior. You know what to do! followed that Diamond of Destiny and All aboard! [Casey Junior wakes and blows his whistle happily] *CASEY JUNIOR: [tooting] All aboard! Let's go! [Casey Junior's cab carries Dumbo and Simba who droved, He starts to chugged along, emerged from back of Movie Barn Theater! as Dumbo and Simba starts to singing] *DUMBO & SIMBA: [singing] Casey Junior's coming down the track, Coming down the track with a smoky stack, Hear him puffing coming round the hill! Casey's here to thrill, [They droved Casey Junior traveling through the familiar forest from 1937's 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' and field of reddish orange flowers from 1997's 'Hercules' while Dumbo and Simba continued singing] Every Jack and Jill. Every time his funny Little whistle sounds [toot toot!] Everybody hurries to the big missions. Time for lemonade and cracker jack. Casey Junior's back, Casey Junior's back * [Meanwhile, Sugou and Bertram enters Movie Barn Theater to sees Mickey in cactus form, stealing Hot dog formula, pack of hot dogs, sauces and even lights] *SUGOU NOBUYUKI: Once our revenge will make me and Bertram used the solar eclipse to turns Little People into our slaves [Turns to Bertram] Is that quite right, Bertram. *BERTRAM: [gleefully] Yes, it was! *MICKEY MOUSE: [muffled, his cactus form shaking] You'll never getting away with this? *SUGOU NOBUYUKI: Oh! But. we already had! Do not forget, mouse boy, that I am the king of this eclipse and even Solar Café [He and Bertram leaves and headed toward their lair to revealed Solar Café, cackled maniacally] * [We cut back to Dumbo and Simba droved Casey Junior, At the station where Little People version of Lumiere and Cogsworth] *DUMBO: [blowing Casey Junior's whistle] Can we get order our chicken and fries to go! *LUMIERE: What'll it be, sir? Grilled cheese... or cheeseburgers?! [Lumiere and Cogsworth slap their knees and crack up, rocking in their chairs] *SIMBA: Are they laughing at us? *DUMBO: No, Simba. They're laughing next to us. [To Lumiere and Cogsworth] We're just retrived the Diamond of Destiny in O.P. Taylor. *LUMIERE & COGSWORTH: O.P. Taylor? *COGSWORTH: Ain't that the place that's guarded by killer Devil? *LUMIERE: Cogsworth, take off your wig in respect. Respect for the dead! * [The two "nyuk" and slap their knees again.] *SIMBA: Wha-? Hey! Wait! That's playing dirty! *DUMBO: Just ignore them. * [Dumbo and Simba droved Casey Junior again through the forest leading them to Olympic village, Meanwhile, at the place called Solar Café as Sugou announced] *SUGOU NOBUYUKI: [announced to Little People] Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention? We have an important announcement about eclipse light-up hats! Do I mention it? They're free. now! [pulled the curtain to revealed the free eclipse light-up hats] They're all yours, Little People, All yours [He tossing the eclipse light-up hats to Little People who clapping and cheering happily, Bertram cames to grabs him into the curtains, warns him about Dumbo and Simba were part of prophecy] *BERTRAM: Dumbo and his yellow furry friend were going after the Diamond of Destiny, *SUGOU NOBUYUKI: Hold on! I'll tell this archangel to tracked them down! His name was...[At Luna dungeon as archangel is summoned by Sugou's image who appears in the pinkish purple smoke] Celestine! Here's the deal. There's that elephant and lion were going after the biggest jewel at O.P. Taylor, But I need to back it up. You know what I need to back it up with? An eclipse! [Sugou angrily sticks head through smoke] That would be great! *CELESTINE: [To Sugou's image] Do not worry, Your Fairyness! I'll get them for going after the Diamond of Destiny like you talking about! [Sugou's image vainished as Celestine transformed himself into giant bird-like roc as he flies after Dumbo and Simba's tracks] * [Meanwhile, as the day turns night as Dumbo and Simba traveling with Casey Junior through the forest, They sees an blue hedgehog, orange two-tailed fox and blonde haired girl in sailor suit] *DUMBO: [to the blue hedgehog and two-tailed fox] You're Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower?! *SIMBA: [to blonde haired girl] and you're Usagi Tsukino (AKA Sailor Moon)?! *DUMBO & SIMBA: What are guys doing here! *SONIC: Me, Tails and Usagi just look around here, see. Everybody at Olympic village were trouble A-brewing! [pointed at the view of Olympic village] *TAILS: Every creatures were part of Olympic for generations, you guys were looking for the biggest jewel from Yggdrasil. [He offered Simba an jewel finding machine] This one is called An Jewel-Finder 9000! *USAGI: You see, I was part of Toonami nor Moltar from both DiC Entertainment and Cartoon Network! and I was children's favortive character since 1998 in USA! *SONIC & TAILS: [amazed] Ohh! References?! *DUMBO: [agreed] Well, what are we waiting for? *SIMBA: [puffed his furry chest] Let's move on! [he turns to Casey Junior] Casey Junior, stay put! whatever you do? when looks like we're in troubles! let us know about the giant bird attacking us! OK! *[They all marching towards into the Olympic village as the camera shows inside the Olympic village.] *DUMBO: Well, Any luck! *SIMBA: [holds Jewel-Finder 9000 that starts to beeping around shopping of Olympic] It's got to be around here somewhere! [Quatchi snatched it from Simba] *QUATCHI THE BIGFOOT: HEY! [yells at Dumbo and Simba, smashing the Jewel-Finder 9000 into pieces] NO TECHNOLOGY AROUND MY MERCHANDISE! GO,ON. GET GOING! GET!!! [Dumbo and Simba screaming and runs for their lives] * [Sonic, Tails and Usagi saws tall light-green cat and bluish purple palm tree from 2016's Rio] *SONIC: Tails, Usagi, these guys need our helps *TAILS & USAGI: Right! [They helps gets an cat and the palm tree up] *VINICIUS: My name is Vinicius the Cat, and this is Tom the Palm Tree. *TOM: We were from Olympic in this Rio! *DUMBO: [He and Simba rushed back to sees Sonic, Tails and Usagi who with Vinicius and Tom] Man, that Quatchi was very rude to us! *SIMBA [agreed with Dumbo] Not to mention that brown bigfoot was an jerk who hates technologies! *VINICUS: [surprised] So...! It seen of Peter Pa...! *TOM: [seeing something awfully big and has white feathers] Watch out! It's An Giant Roc! * [Suddenly, an big bird form of Celestine approached, let out an loud screeching and attacking at the people of Olympic village who screaming and runs for their live!] *ROC CELESTINE: [loud squawking, seeing Dumbo and Simba] Caw, caw, There you two are! *DUMBO & SIMBA: [pointed at each other] He after me? [look at each other] He after you? * [Roc Celestine flies and pursuits Dumbo and Simba through the Olympic village.] *SONIC, TAILS & USAGI: RUN FOR IT! * [He flies after Dumbo and Simba, squawking.] *DUMBO: [Calling Casey Junior] We'd been spotted by the big bird! [he and Simba kept running from Roc Celestine] Any ideas, Simba? *SIMBA: [pointed at the view of the coming soon billboard with image of Mint from 'Magical Angel Sweet Mint' in 1990s on it! Still running with Dumbo] There is an billboard is where moths fling roams all over the light-bulbs. [Calling at Roc Celestine] Hey, big bird, There's an moths roaming all over the light-bulbs, You see that moths at the billboard. over there, Can you gets those moths away from the light-bulbs. *ROC CELESTINE: [gleefully] Do not worry, boys! [He flies away and headed towards the light-bulbs with his big beak as Roc Celestine gets zapped by light-bulbs, screaming in electrocuted pain] I'll get those moths for roaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! [Light-bulbs expolsion in four times, sending Roc Celestine blasts off like a Fourth of July's famous fireworks] *CASEY JUNIOR: [Seeing the expolsion racket coming from the billboard!] Dumbo, Simba, I'm on my way to pick you up! *DUMBO AND SIMBA: Ohh! [laughing] That one hurt him! [Casey Junior approached to Dumbo and Simba] *CASEY JUNIOR: [puffing] Did you get him! Good! let's get back on the mission while that overgrown chicken busy getting out of this billboard! [Dumbo, Simba and Casey Junior hurried through Devil's Bayou! Back to Town of Little People the next morning, Puppy is enjoying the time without Dumbo and Simba] *PUPPY: [sniffed the air happily] What a beautiful morning! [He starts to puts theme song of 'Saban Sailor Moon' while walking] Sailor! Sailor Moon! by the light of the moon here on earth, Sailor! Sailor Mo...! [He stopped for the moment and noticed Little People wearing light-up eclipse caps] What is going on here? [He went to Sarah Lynn who wears light-up eclipse cap] Excuse me, miss but where is everybody getting that Solar headwear? *SARAH LYNN: Oh! Well, I got it at the Solar Café. Sugou announcing and giving them away free with every Hot Dogs. *PUPPY: Solar Café?... Free?... Hot Dogs?... Giving?... With? [At the Solar Café, Sugou and Bertram were enjoying their days and watching their customers. Puppy bursts in] So you're selling hot dogs, eh, Sugou? *SUGOU NOBUYUKI: Correction, Puppy. [Pulls out a light-up eclipse hat] and there's a free eclipse hat with every purchase. Am I right? *PUPPY: Wrong? see here. you lied to Peorth for accused Mickey who stoled the Diamond of Destiny you sell. It was you all along. But you made one darn mistake. Just wait until my pals Kirito and Asuna calling 911 and sends the policemen to arrest you once at for all! *BERTRAM: That's what you think? Inspector Furball. [He pressed a button to power up the eclipse reign] *PUPPY: [horrified] Oh, no! [A satellite goes up on the Solar Café. moves the moon towards the sun. blocking in blackness as the light-up eclipse hats were mind-controlled helmets on the heads of the Little People, one by one. Soon, they all tend up, as they all gets brainwashed and starts to chanted] *LITTLE PEOPLE: [Brainwashed and chanted] All hail Oberon. All hail Oberon. *SUGOU NOBUYUKI: Seize him, slaves! *LITTLE PEOPLE: All hail Oberon. All hail Oberon. All hail Oberon. *PUPPY: I'm getting outta here! [runs for the door, but more slaves burst in and corner him] *BERTRAM: Get him, slaves! * [Puppy, cornered, screams in horror as brainwashing Little People capture him] *SUGOU NOBUYUKI: [laughs evilly] Who can stop us now?! WHO?! *[Meanwhile, Dumbo and Simba were still traveling with Casey Junior throughs Devil's Bayou. They sees rotten old riverboat surrounded by musky dark pool of water in 1977's 'The Rescuers' as the bats flows over the riverboat] *SIMBA: Devil's Bayou leads us to O.P. Taylor and grab the Diamond of Destiny to return to Yggdrail after we take down on Sugou! *DUMBO: Or. it been end up in his greedy hands! [He and Simba heads the old-abandoned rotten diner with large twisted golden horns like an goat] *CASEY JUNIOR: Say! This abandoned diner sees kinda 1937 or diner has huge curly horns! [Casey Junior looks at something awfully big about the golden horns and blows whistle in alarms] DUMBO! SIMBA! Get away from the diner! It's been setting traps by the demon; The Gleam Eyes! *DUMBO & SIMBA: What? [Diner sign tumbled down and huge golden horns emerged from the ground to revealed the giant blue goat-like demon with muscles as taut as ropes rippling up its towering form. holding an massive blade that looked like a zanbato with a tail look like an head of the king cobra, let out a loud roar at panicking elephant and panicking lion. Dumbo and Simba screams like Snow White as The Gleam Eyes rised upward, Dumbo and Simba ducked and jumped for it as Casey Junior chugged into reverse. Gleam Eyes roars. Dumbo, Simba and Casey Junior stares in fears] CHUG FOR IT! CASEY JUNIOR! * [Casey Junior carries Dumbo and Simba at top speed away from Gleam Eyes as Dumbo and Simba screaming in panicking as Gleam Eyes chased them into deep woods just like Snow White ran into the forest] *CELESTINE: [changed back into archangel form] That elephant and lion tricked me [Image of Sugou appeared at the mirror] *SUGOU NOBUYUKI: [furious] What happened? Celestine. *CELESTINE: Well, you see! Your Fairyness. I was gets zapped by light-bulbs of the 10 feet tall billboard *SUGOU NOBUYUKI: [shouting as Celestine] STOP MAKING EXCUSES! [calmly] Now. Devil's Bayou leads to O.P.Taylor! [shouting again] Go stop them now! [Sugou's image disappears] *CELESTINE: As you commands. Your Fairyness, [He transformed into English Mastiff and following Dumbo and Simba's tracks] * [Cut back to Dumbo and Simba still fleeing from the Gleam Eyes] *DUMBO: Let's jump for it, Simba! [He and Simba jumped off Casey Junior's cab while Casey Junior jumped off the rail to safety as Gleam Eyes fells off the cliff into valley below, screaming as Gleam Eyes gets eaten by Tyrannosaurus Rex!] *SIMBA: Well, it's been Grimms Notes: The Animation [He noticed the valley was also below has the stairway] But, there is the valley's stairway filled with dinosaurs. *BELLDANDY: I just came to warn you two! *[Dumbo and Simba see Belldandy magically appears in front of them!] *CASEY JUNIOR: Wow. I saw that coming! *BELLDANDY: Sugou is the one who stoled the Diamond of Destiny. [Pulls out a familiar magic mirror from 1991's 'Beauty and the Beast' which revealing Town of Little People now] Just take a good look, boys. *LITTLE PEOPLE: [chanted and brainwashing] All Hail Oberon, All Hail Oberon! *SUGOU NOBUYUKI: [Holding a whip] NO RESTING! This monument celebrating my glory isn't gonna build itself as revenge will be mine. MOVE FASTER! *CASEY JUNIOR: Whoa oh! That greedy fairy bully turns Little People into slaves [We see what everyone is doing work for Sugou] Puppy, Fluttershy, Bill, Ted, and even Lucky the Puppy. *LUCKY THE PUPPY: Woof-woof Oberon. *DUMBO & SIMBA: Belldandy, We need gold medals of courage! *BELLDANDY: [Light bulb of idea flows over her head] Gold medals will makes you an men! With my goddess and my beautiful toes [She puts an gold medal with orange ribbion around Dumbo's neck and put an gold medal with blue ribbion around Simba's neck] I command the two of you to turn into men! [Dumbo wears orange ribbion with gold medal and Simba wears blue ribbion with gold medal] You two go get that Diamond of Destiny use your manly power. *DUMBO & SIMBA: [both wink at her in agreement] That's right! We are invincible! [marching enters into the valley below. filled with dinosaurs and starts to singing.] Now that we're men, We can do anything. [An Euoplocehalus flips them in the sky and is about to eat them] Now that we're men, we are invincible. [Pink Pterodactyl catches them but crashes in a palm tree] ''Now that we're men, we'll go to O.P.Taylor,'' [they slide down the cliff and fly across four slow Stegosaurus. They then fall in a Parasaurolophus.] 'Get the jewel, save the town. and Mickey Mouse. Now that we're men,' [''walking between deep forest]'' *DUMBO: We have gold medals *DUMBO & SIMBA: Now that we're men, *SIMBA: [his head stick out of the leafy bush] My mane were growing *DUMBO & SIMBA: Now that we're men, [images of several roses while Dumbo and Simba wears host suits in 'Ouran High School Host Club' episodes] we'd got a manly flair [Walking over the mountain from uphill to downhill] We'd got the stuff. We're tough enough to save the day. [Hopping on heads of the Brontosaurus like hopping on heads of giraffes in 1994's 'The Lion King' once before.] We never had a chance when we were kids. No! No! No! [They dodge a dinosaurs] But take a look at what the goddess did. [They dodge a five Triceratops who can't even get a chance to rams them] Ha! Ha! Ha! [They walk towards Tyrannosaurus Rex. The two begin dancing and slapping their bodies. Brontosaurus.Triceratops and the dinosaurs appears with Tyrannosaurus Rex. while Dumbo and Simba continue slapping their bodies and legs, They both finish by touching tip of their tails] Ah! *DINOSAURS: Hooray! [singing] Now that they're men, We cannot bother them. Now that they're men, they have become our friends. Now that they're men, there'll be a happy end. They'll pass the test and finish the quest for the jewel. They'll pass the test. [They slap their bodies] and finish the quest. [and again] They'll pass the test and finish the quest for the jewel. [Dinosaurs happily reaches the top of a valley as Dumbo notices a sign while Dinosaurs happily walking away] *DUMBO: "O.P. Taylor, dead ahead." We did it, Simba! *SIMBA: Thank you, Dinosaurs? * [Before they were happily about to march, Celestine stood up and approached in front of them] *CELESTINE: [cracking his knuckles] Name's Celestine, I'd been hired to exterminate you! *DUMBO: [laughs] Wrong answer! Anchangel-boy! This isn't Rainbow Road to Oz since 1957, pal! *SIMBA: That's right! So step aside or we will use our wrath of gold medals! *CELESTINE: [snatched the ribbions and gold medals from Dumbo and Simba] Not anymore! This is why, you two tricked me into the billboard! This is Sugou hired me to kill you once at for all. Prepare to DIE! [He is about to destroyed them. Suddenly. an extremely large business stomp on Celestine] *DUMBO: This bigger feet saved our lifes. *SIMBA: Yay! *DUMBO & SIMBA: Thank you, stranger. * [They looks up to see a giant figure that look like Nolan Sorrento with sharp horns atop his head] *DUMBO: Uhh...Stranger? *[The figure looks at them] *DUMBO & SIMBA: IT'S THE DEVIL OF O.P. TAYLOR! [The two frightening toy animals screams in terror as they try to run, but Devil grabs and sneered at them] *DEVIL OF O.P. TAYLOR: This is how you two reached the Diamond of Destiny to most important economic prophecy? *DUMBO & SIMBA: Help us! Help us! Save us, someone! * [Dumbo and Simba have recovered on the shelf till they wake up in fright] *DUMBO: Where are we, now *DR. DOODLE DUCK: We were in this O.P. Taylor! *TWO-TUNE TELEVISION: You two looking for the biggest jewel of Yggdrasil. *SIMBA: Yes! Do you guys know where the Diamond of Destiny. *TWO-TUNE TELEVISION: [gasped as the Devil comes in the O.P. Taylor Store] Somebody's coming! *DEVIL OF O.P. TAYLOR: [Takes out a small toolbox filled with glues and google eyes] Time to make toys! *DUMBO: Oh, no, he's going for his evil instruments of torture. *SIMBA: He's got an glue and google eyes. *DEVIL OF O.P. TAYLOR: [singing while glues the google eyes on a green Family Camper truck] Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang Watch me hammerin', Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang Pounding nails in. *DR. DOODLE DUCK: [Watches the Devil gluing the camper truck, worrily] Worst of all? He's making A humorous diorama of... [Devil uses black sharpie making to drew eyelashes atops into camper truck's google eyes.] Sakura Shincamper. *DUMBO: Guys, The monster is killing all of you and making you guys into the old-fashioned toy knickknacks. *SIMBA: [found something big and jewely] There's a Diamond of Destiny. *DUMBO: Let's get the Diamond of Destiny! *SIMBA: Right [He and Dumbo rush over to the Diamond of Destiny and get ready to pick it up. But the Devil picks up Diamond of Destiny.] *DEVIL OF O.P. TAYLOR: [glared at Dumbo and Simba] WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? *DR. DOODLE DUCK: [offscreen after Devil hearing him shouting order!] Unhand these two with the large jewel. or you'll be answer to me! *FISHER-PRICE OLD TOY KNICKKNANCKS: [joined Dr. Doodle Duck asides] And us! *TWO-TUNE TELEVISION: Yeah! If you lays the giant hands on Dumbo and Simba. We will take you down! *FISHER-PRICE OLD TOY KNICKKNACKS: CHARGE! [running towards The Devil and attack him] *TINY TEDDY ZILO XYLOPHONE PULL TOY: Bombs away! [hurling himself and hits Devil in the eye] *LADYBUG ROLLING TOY: Geronimo! [jumped off the shelf and lands on Devil's own head] * [Musical Sweeper, Corn Popper and Melody Chime Roller hits Devil a few times, Devil screams in pain as Fisher-Price Old Toy Knickknacks continued to beat up the Devil while Dumbo and Simba escapes and carries the Diamond of Destiny with them.] *DUMBO: [He and Simba carries the Diamond Destiny throughs the Ashevilles] We need the bus to teleport us to the Town of Little People. *SIMBA: [sees the bus coming] Here's the bus! * [Bus door opens to revealed the the bus driver, Sonic, Tails, Usagi, Kirito and Asuna.] *KIRITO: [introducing to the bus driver] Dumbo, Simba, This is Jake the Bus Driver. *DUMBO: Jake, We need you to take us and this Diamond of Destiny to Town of Little People. *SIMBA: Little People, including Mickey were in danger. *JAKE: Hop in, boys. * [Jake's bus carries Fisher Price Toys with big jewel while travels through Ashevilles when Simba taps Dumbo to sees someone also white and slithered towards behind the bus! A huge white serpent form of now Celestine is revealed.] *DUMBO & SIMBA: [Screams in terror] CELESTINE! *SERPENT CELESTINE: [Hissing] Just give me the Diamond of Destiny, It belongs to me! *KIRITO: If you get them! You have to get through us! *ASUNA: We will not let you hunt them down! *SONIC: We may run from the giant snake, *TAILS: But we always fight A BULLY! * [Fisher-Price toys battled to protects Dumbo and Simba. who glues the bus' roof as Celestine's coil gets sticky] *SERPENT CELESTINE: [growls] Enough of this! I want that jewel and...! *DUMBO: Not so fast! you see we glued you! *SIMBA: And you are sticky! *SONIC, TAILS and USAGI: Look behind you! Celestine, * [Celestine turns around and gets sticked by glue, Danger ahead was Asheville's famous tunnel] *DUMBO: [signaling Simba to take cover] Aviod is... *SIMBA: DUCK AND COVER, See you later! Celeloser! [He and Dumbo jumped back inside the bus with Sonic, Tails, Usagi, Kirito and Asuna] *SERPENT CELESTINE: Noooo!!! [Tunnel smashes Celestine in his serpent form into pieces as the bus rushed into the tunnel] * [Back to Eclipse Reign in this Town of Little People, The Little People still slaves and brainwashing by Eclipse helmets and chants "All Hail Oberon" an several times] *SUGUO NOBUYUKI: [He and Bertram visits and taunts Mickey in cactus form] We're about to achieve what no one else has: The total control of the Little People soul! The power of a god! It's so close we can almost taste it! *BERTRAM: [taunts at Mickey in cactus form] Revenge will be ours, Thank god for virtual reality, huh? [Sugou and Bertram manical laughs] *BELLDANDY: [Defends Mickey in cactus form to stand up against Sugou and Bertram.] You're never gonna get away with this, you two hear? You both were an monsters! * [Meanwhile, Jake, Dumbo, Simba, Kirito, Asuna, Sonic, Tails and Usagi reaching Jake's basement leads them to model toys of Little People. carries the Diamond of Destiny,] *JAKE: I think I know how? [casting spells to summons Time-Twister!] Ring, rang, rhyme! Help Dumbo and Simba with Diamond of Destiny to saved Town of Little People Time. [Time-Twister raised upward and towards Dumbo and Simba who carries Diamond of Destiny.] *DUMBO: [holds Diamond of Destiny with Simba] This is it! Simba, Hang on tight! *SIMBA: [agrees] I'm with you 100%, Dumbo! * [Time-Twister sucking them with Diamond of Destiny to return to Town of Little People as Dumbo and Simba screams and travels through inside Time-Twister,] *JAKE: [waves his hand to Dumbo and Simba] Good luck! * [Back to Sugou's eclipse reign, Peorth gets controlled by Sugou's dark power was about to executing on Mickey in his cactus form] *SUGOU NOBUYUKI: No one is going to stop me, now! [He heards somebody screaming in returns. It were Dumbo and Simba carries Diamond of Destiny sends shooting out by Time-Twister, rammed into Sugou to free Peorth from his dark power and defends Mickey in his cactus form, and sents Sugou flying backward towards the red barn of Movie Barn Theater with a crash!] AAAAAAAHHHHHH!! *BERTRAM: [shocked] Oh, No! [He saw Sonic, Tails, Usagi, Kirito and Asuna running towards him] *SONIC, TAILS, USAGI, KIRITO AND ASUNA: [screaming wildly] EEEEEE-YAAAA! [rammed into Bertram who flying backward towards the tree] *TAILS: Happy Halloween! [Pulls out an Halloween bag of candy and offers to Bertram, Usagi popped herself out of the Halloween bag as she pulls out an Christmas ham!] *USAGI: And Merry Christmas! [She knocking at Bertram with an Christmas ham! She and Tails kepts attacking Bertram with their Halloween candies and Christmas hams!] *BERTRAM: [screaming in terror] AAAAHHHHHHH!!!! [He quickly retreated and tried to pulled Sugou out of the Barn] *KIRITO: [grabs Bertram] Hold it right there! *ASUNA: [She and Kirito tied and wrapped up Bertram] You got nowhere to run now, [beats up at Bertram] I'm not cooking anything nuclear! [continued beats up at Bertram rapily with her fists] *SONIC: [using homing attacks on Bertram] Sonic Wind! *BERTRAM: [screaming as he flying backward towards the barn where Sugou crashed it] AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! *BELLDANDY: [happily rushed towards and hugs Dumbo and Simba] Dumbo, Simba, You really did it! * [They turns face to Sugou and Bertram] *DUMBO: [stands up] It's over. Sugou! *SIMBA: [stands up] Your reign of Eclipse will comes to the end! *SUGOU NOBUYUKI: [grins evilly] I'm not throught yet! [transformed in final form with armor that white like a bread. using the eclipse helmet to brainwashed Peorth again and summons Little People who still chanted "All Hail Oberon!" again.] I am Alberich, This is the very power of the ruler of this town of Little People! You shall never be a match for administrator, I am a god here! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! *DUMBO: You're not a god! You're a fraud! [Diamond of Destiny activated the water power by Dumbo's words] *SIMBA: Yeah! You're a liar and a bully after you lied to Yuuki Family about marry Asuna at her wedding will been ruined by Kirito. [Diamond of Destiny still activated the electric power by Simba's words] *SUGOU NOBUYUKI: [furiously glared at Dumbo and Simba through clenched teeth.] You little punks! You dare... [yelling breakdown in anger] YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! * [Diamond of Destiny's element powers swirled around Dumbo and Simba as Dumbo transformed into Water Dumbo and Simba becomes Electric Simba] *WATER DUMBO: It is time to takes down the eclipse power! *ELECTRIC SIMBA: Let's do it! *SUGOU NOBUYUKI: No, Don't do it! I warning you two! *WATER DUMBO: [singing in Japanese, Using water speed to smashing the eclipse helmets to free Little People] Mitimeteita okubyou na kako wakaranai mama ni. Kowagatteita ushiro no jibun ga genjitsu wo ima ni utsusu *ELECTRIC SIMBA: [singing in Japanese, zapping after Bertram who runs for his dear life] Ikustsu mo no sora wo egaita koko wa kitto, hakanai kokoro midashite, *BOTH: [singing in Japanese together] Yume de takaku tonda. karado wa donna fuan matotte mo furiharatteiku, nemoru chiisa na omoi hirogaridahite, kizuku yowai watashi kimi ga ireba. kurai sekai tsuyouku ireta. nagai yume miru kokoru wa sou eien de, [singing in English to activated the power of water and electric combo combines to destroyed the Solar eclipse machine into pieces as the sun turns back to normal] We will take this solar eclipse down Reign of eclipse will come to end now! *SUGOU NOBUYUKI: [Yelling in rage, standing on shredded solar eclipse machine] YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! *BERTRAM: [nervously pointed at angry mob of Little People circled them!] Uh! Su..Sugou! I think Little People were awared of that Water Dumbo and Electric Simba smashing our eclipse machine! Our plan Z been failed! and they got us surrounder! * [Kirito, Asuna, Sonic, Tails and Usagi approached asides with angry Little People] *SUGOU NOBUYUKI & BERTRAM: Uh, oh! *PEORTH [stands up] Sugou. You lied to us! *BELLDANDY: [stand up] You and Bertram were going to jail! *KIRITO [pointed at Sugou and Bertram who cowardly tries to flees for their lives] Little People, Get them! [He, Asuna and Little People attacks towards Sugou and Bertram as they beating two Little People villains] * [Next day, Sugou and Bertram were beat up and tie up! when Officer Patrick arrives] *OFFICER PATRICK: Sugou! Bertram! You two were under arrest! [He clamped Sugou and Bertram with his lawful handcuffs] *SUGOU NOBUYUKI: [whimpers in fear] We can explain of anything! *BERTRAM: [wails in fear] Let us explain! *OFFICER PATRICK: Save your stories for the judge! [Officer Patrick, Sugou and Bertram enter a police car and leave] *DUMBO: [At Movie Barn Theater] Peorth, We need you to change Mickey back! *PEORTH: [grins in agreements] You are so right! Dumbo. [She changed Mickey back to his mouse form as normal!] *MICKEY MOUSE: [laugh happily] Oh boy! *PEORTH: I am so sorry for accused you about Diamond of Destiny! Do you ever forgive me! *MICKEY MOUSE: Of course! apology accepted, No more falsely accusing [He and Peorth shake hands] You won't regret it! *BELDANDY: [smiles at Dumbo] Goodbye, Dumbo, I'll never forget you. *DUMBO: [grins] Nor I you, Miss...Dellbandy. * [Belldandy stares for a moment, shakes her head and smile on her face.] *SIMBA: [chuckles] Whatever! *BELLDANDY: [smiles at Simba] Goodbye, Simba. *SIMBA: [grins] Goodbye, Belldandy! *BELLDANDY: [She walks over to Movie Barn Theater entrance and turn again and whispers.] Goodbye! * [She and Peorth leaves Movie Barn Theater as Dumbo and Simba waves goodbye] *SIMBA: [sighs happily] I am so going to miss her! *DUMBO: [happily] Me too! *SNOW WHITE: [The carriage that look like a cottage being pulled by elephant to revealed happy looking Snow White, pulls out a newspaper.] This is what they're reading from the town of Little People that saved by an elephant and an lion! I know. We'll make them a movie stars, Then. maybe we'll let them stay! *DUMBO AND SIMBA: [amazed] You have return! *MICKEY MOUSE: [agrees] That's right. You'd certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned, But. from this day forth, The heroes saved us all, they deems worthy! *KOBY: Hurray for Dumbo and Simba! [Little People picks up Dumbo and Simba and starts to cheers for their beloved heroes! and a freeze frame occurs and fades to the credits] * [The credits begin rolling as 'Fireworks (Katy Perry Song), ''Circle of Life (Elton John version), '''''When I See An Elephant Fly (Jim Brickman version) and First Day of My Life (Melanie C Song) play and The 2018 Disney and Aniplex of American logos appears and fades out''] Category:Transcripts Category:Movie transcripts Category:Disney/Aniplex Transcripts Category:Based on Fisher-Price Category:Fisher-Price Category:Disney/Anime films Category:Disney/Aniplex films